


Maybe This Time

by dragongirl_3745



Series: A Brand New Life [4]
Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirl_3745/pseuds/dragongirl_3745
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duck and Dan loving on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe This Time

Dan Jarvis smiled slightly as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist as he stood at the sink, finishing up the dishes. He let himself sway along with Duck McDonald; not really dancing, just moving and being held close. His breath caught slightly at the warm touch of lips against the back of his neck. He felt Duck's lips smile against his skin; Duck having felt the slight hitch in his breath. Dan sighed softly as Duck's palms pressed firmly against his belly. He let himself be turned in Duck's direction. 

Duck moved his hands slightly, pulling Dan's shirt from his trousers and beginning to unbutton it. Dan felt the need rise in him. He let the shirt fall open and off his shoulders, grinning at Duck, more than ready. Duck pressed him back against the counter, sliding his hands up Dan's bare belly and over his chest, fingers lightly tugging at the light chest hair. Dan's hissed out a breath, hearing Duck react the same way. Dan's hands shook as he managed to unbutton and pull Duck's shirt off too. He let his hands graze over sun-tanned skin, and couldn't resist putting his mouth on that warm flesh.

Duck's soft moan was everything Dan needed to hear. He felt on fire as he let his mouth taste slightly salty skin and his tongue latched onto Duck's right nipple, suckling it lightly at first, then letting his teeth gently close over it. He felt Duck's restless hands sliding over his shoulders and shoulder blades. Dan peered up at Duck through his eyelashes and slowly released Duck's nipple, smiling. Duck pulled him close, and both men gasped as their erections came in contact. 

"Fuck, Dan. Let's..." Duck's voice was deep with desire and need.

"Yes! Now." Dan managed to rasp out, his own desire almost choking him. 

Duck's hands slid down Dan's arms and he grasped both of Dan's hands in his own, pulling Dan towards the bedroom. Dan felt his excitement growing, and his arousal. As they crossed the threshold to the bedroom and Duck turned to Dan with burning eyes, hungry with the intention of stripping Dan to his skin and loving him with everything Duck had in him. 

Duck's urgent hands went to work undressing Dan and then himself. So, so soon, both were naked and stretched out on the bed, mouths, hands and bodies moving, thrusting against each other, needy and hungry. Duck managed to pull himself away from Dan's hot mouth long enough to raise his head and look into Dan's eyes, which were dark with lust. He leaned down, captured Dan's mouth again, and murmured a question against his love's lips.

"Are you ready for..." 

Duck didn't need to finish the question. He felt the slight tension in Dan's body. Duck went back to driving Dan crazy with his mouth and hands. Long moments later, as the pressure building up overcame Dan and his orgasm rocked him, Duck felt his own take him over. Several moments passed as the aftershocks of good orgasms relaxed their bodies. Duck turned his head to look at the drowsy man laying beside him and lightly kissed Dan's dear face before reluctantly rolling from the bed and grabbing a warm wet cloth to clean them up. 

Dan watched through drowsy eyes as Duck returned to their bed with the cloth. He was pliant as Duck cleaned him up. He smiled as Duck settled beside him and pulled him close, dragging the sheets up to cover their bodies. Dan tilted his head to look at Duck's face and his smile softened as he realized that Duck had drifted off into a light sleep. Dan snuggled in closer to Duck and words from a song he'd heard long ago drifted through his mind: _He will hold me fast, I'll be home at last, Not a loser anymore, Like the last time, And the time before_. Dan sighed softly and let sleep overtake him, content in the arms of the man he loved with all his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own.


End file.
